Winter Love
by Krissy Ishida
Summary: AU. Miyako and her close group of friends all attend the same high school together, the same grade. She and Hikari were just enjoying a little girl time with each other until the topic of boys arrived. mainly Takari & Kenyako; one sided Miyori & Daikari


Trying to spend as much girl time as they can, Hikari and Miyako found a nice little place hidden behind the school where they hoped they could be alone until the guys found them. 

Because of the Christmas season, Hikari, a younger sister walking in the shadow of her older brother, wore a cheery little red Santa hat over her soft, short, light brown hair, nothing like her brothers, with a matching red dress and thick stockings. Even at the age of fourteen, it didn't bother her that she wore clothes a nine year old girl would refer because she was a child at heart. 

With the chilly wind blowing through her lavender hair, Miyako dressed warmly trying to match the clothes her older sisters wore. She always wanted to wear the latest fashion making her part of the cool group but she couldn't stir away from her old favorite style. On top of her head, she wore a dark colored hat matching her hair perfectly. Hating the cold of winter, she had a warm coat over a soft yellow blouse and plaid skirt. Following her friend's example, she wore stockings with long socks pulled up to her knees. She never liked the cold. 

Surprisingly the winter snow stopped making it's usual soft patterns decorating the city in a wonderful white winter wonder land. Hikari stared upwards at the dark gray, white clouds hoping it would snow again by Christmas time. Miyako just ran her fingers through her hair not caring if the snow fell or not, she was too busy thinking. 

"Miyako-chan?" Hikari spoke trying to get her friend's attention.

"Hai..." she replied in a dream like state.

"Daijobu?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking about what to get Iori for Christmas."

"Nani? I thought you would have picked out his present by now. You two are like me and Taichi."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, not exactly like me and Taichi, at least you two don't argue as much as we do but you understand what I'm saying, ne?"

"Hai. We are very close and I think of him as my brother but I don't know about him. He's been acting weird."

"Weird? How so?"

"I don't know. Just a week ago, I remember him being very quiet when I was walking him home from school."

"That's probably nothing."

"I know. Maybe you can talk to him for me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just be your sweet concerned self and I'm sure he would tell you what's troubling him."

"But can't you do that?"

"He just shakes his head and tells me that he's just fine. Plus you can ask him what he wants for Christmas, too."

"Miyako-chan! How did I know you were going to suggest something like that?"

"You know me too well? Also, you are my best friend."

"Miyako-chan..."

Falling back into her dream like state, Miyako stared up at the sky getting lost in it's mystery and beauty. Unable to really understand her friend, Hikari sighed taking out a hairbrush she kept in her backpack. Gently she ran her finger through her friend's hair trying to get the tangles free from the sweet smelling lavender hair. Miyako sighed once again feeling a bit relaxed with each brush stroke. Hikari always seemed to know how to calm her friend. For so long they wished they had somebody that would understand each other until they found each other becoming close sisters.

Just when they thought they would have a long sisterly moment, sounds of heavy boots and laughing came running through the snow. Knowing what was coming next, the two girls sighed packing away their stuff knowing the guys might find an interesting way to play with them and breaking them in the end. 

"Boys just don't understand," Miyako mumbled.

"Yep," Hikari agreed remembering the time when her brother couldn't understand why she couldn't play soccer or go swimming with him that one day.

Leading the group with a stubborn and energetic personality, a dark haired boy by the name of Daisuke bounced on the snow closely resembling Hikari's brother. He shared the personalities she knew all too well; hyper, stubborn, has a feeling to being the leader, goggles, and a huge head full of nothing but air. She shook her head not understanding how that boy could wear shorts on a cold day like this. 

Takeru, on the other hand, Hikari loved to have by her side. He was taller than the rest and had the most hopeful bright blue eyes she had even seen. Although he had messy blond hair under that bucket hat of his, he fits him perfectly. Minding the cold, he wore a long sleeve dark green turtle neck under a thick white vest. Having some logic, he wore long shorts with thick socks and boots that blocked the cold. Takeru flashed a small smile towards the Christmas spirited girl almost making her blush.

Catching Miyako's attention was the newest boy to their group of friends. He just moved to Odaiba and was assigned to her class. He had dark blue hair and intelligent shiny blue eyes. Probably wearing it for his mother's sake, he had a scarf wrapped around his neck matching the violet sweater he was wearing. Surprisingly, he was wise enough to wear pants unlike the previous two boys. So far he was the only student to match her intelligence. There was something about that new boy that caught her attention. The first day she set her eyes on him, she knew there was something special that she liked about him.

Looking at the last boy trailing behind, Miyako couldn't help it but laugh. Although he was the same age and height as the others, she always viewed him as a younger brother trying to fit in with the older boys wanting to act cool, just like them. He had the most amazing green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. Sometimes referring him to bowl head, Miyako tried her best in changing her friend's dull simple hair style wanting to spike it but stubborn, he refused. Obeying his mother, he wore a thick sweater under another jacket not wanting to get a cold. As the second logical boy in the group, he gladly wore pants. Something Miyako reminded him before.

Gathering snow in his hands, Daisuke grinned slipping the ball of snow behind his back to another pair of awaiting hands. Seeing the mischieveous prank, Ken just sighed backing away from the two troublesome boys not wanting to get involved. Takeru accepted the white icy sand as a gift and patted it down harder making it into a tight ball. Unaware of his two other friends' plan, Iori skipped to the side of his best friend, Miyako wrapping a warm arm around her noticing she was shivering.

"Thank you, Iori," Miyako giggled leaning in against his chest.

"No.. problem.." he blushed almost unable to speak.

"I wish I had somebody that could warm me up," Hikari giggled sensing the true intensions of her younger friend.

Dropping his snowball, Daisuke wasn't able to believe his ears. This was the opportunity he was waiting for all his life. His Hikari wanted somebody to warm her up. Running towards the call for his warmth, Daisuke quickly ran to her without wasting another second to spare. Noticing his friend was going to try to make a move on the girl he secretly loved, Takeru packed his snowball tighter with a lot more snow. Ken just slowly made his way to a seat next to Iori knowing it would be a place where he would be less able to get hit with a snowball.

"Hey, Hikari," Daisuke smiled standing before the sweet caring angel before him.

"Dai! Think fast!" a voice called from behind.

"What?"

Wet, cold, icy snow slapped him against his face. Laughs and giggles were heard in the distance as a certain blonde couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face. Having an extra snowball in hand, Takeru tossed it as a hope for forgiveness present towards the goggle boy. Splat! Another snowball embarrassingly, smacked him in the face.

"I got another special one for you!" Takeru grinned hiding his best snowball behind his back.

"Takaishi! You are really going to get it!" Daisuke shouted feeling his blood boil with anger.

"Daisuke, don't take it seriously. I think he was joking. Besides you look cute each time the snowball would hit you in the face," Hikari giggled.

Hearing those words sweetly tickle his ears, Daisuke couldn't help it but blush and let the anger towards Takeru pass away. Loving the way Daisuke always let his guard down due to flattery, Takeru packed just a little extra snow in his ultimate snowball. Throwing the ball with all his force, Takeru laughed loving the way Daisuke would look when it would hit him especially where he was aiming. Feeling the snowball hit him, Daisuke crouched down in pain falling on the snow as everybody couldn't help but laugh even Hikari. Takeru just took off his hat and bowed running up to Hikari's side. 

"Good shot, Takeru," Ken managed to say between his laughing. 

"Thank you, one and all!" he smirked looking at his fallen rival moaning in pain on the ground.

"Damn it, Takeru! That hurts! That snowball was as hard. Damn you!" Daisuke yelled trying not to cry.

"Takeru, I don't think it was a good idea to hit him...uh.. down there," Hikari blushed but giggling at the same time. "I suggest you apologize."

"Sorry, Daisuke," Takeru snickered helping his friend up.

"Damn you, Takeru," he spat still in pain.

Enjoying the immaturity of her three other friends, Miyako was just thankful she was closer to the more matured boys in the group even though Iori was like a little kid. Having a good laugh, Ken remembered the reason why he tagged long after Takeru and Daisuke. 

"Miya-chan," Ken called.

"Hai," Miyako replied loving the way she was able to get one person to call her by her childhood nickname.

"I want to show you something that you might find interesting."

"Cool."

"Come on. It's inside."

Standing up, Ken walked towards the closed doors leading to their classes. Miyako quietly slipped away from Iori hoping not to disturb him. She gathered her stuff and was impressed how Ken was holding the door open for her. Feeling obligated to tell her friends where she was going, she was a bit hesitant but seeing Daisuke making a fist glaring at Takeru, she knew they were too busy to notice she was even gone.

"Guys! Stop it!" Iori shouted hating it when friends argue.

Both boys looked up at the quiet shy boy who was only able to get close to Miyako. Hikari, too, was almost impressed with his sudden outburst. 

"Friend's should fight and I don't even know why you guys are fighting in the first place," Iori sighed.

Takeru and Daisuke just looked at him amazed to see he was so blind. Hikari just smiled remembering how Miyako said he was like a naive little boy. She placed her arm around him and patted him on the back trying to calm him down. Miyako was right, he was like a little boy.

"Daisuke and Takeru both have feelings towards me more than a friend and when one has special feelings towards another person, they want to have that person all to their themselves," Hikari explained in a gentle heart warming way.

"Yeah, I know that...but..." Iori stuttered still thinking it is not necessary to fight.

"Hey, Iori. Daisuke and I are still best friends even though we are after the same girl, right Daisuke?" Takeru said trying to clear things up.

"...."

"I said, Right Daisuke?"

"Uh... right.. Takeru and I are still buds."

"Don't you have a special somebody that you like?" Takeru asked trying to relate the situation with the younger boy.

"Well.. uh.." Iori mumbled.

"Give up, Takeru. He's too young to like anybody else," Daisuke teased knowing be might get some kind of an answer to the shy boy.

"I'm not young! I'm as old as the rest of you! I like Miyako!" Iori shouted not knowing what came out of his mouth.

Everybody was silent. Iori, the youngest of the group, liked somebody. Smiles spread across Takeru and Daisuke's face knowing that their Iori is old enough to do bigger things with him. Hikari uncertainly held Iori tight to her knowing this might lead to some problems. 

"Whoa, Iori. You should go after her," Daisuke smiled putting an arm around him. "You better tell her how you feel now before somebody else gets her. Ya know, she is kind of a cuttie. I'm not surprised if there are other boys that like the wise and beautiful Miyako Inoue."

"But what if she doesn't like me back?" Iori asked as Hikari gave a weird look at Daisuke.

"What if she does? You have to take a chance and maybe things will end like a fairy tale with you an Miyako," Takeru suggested giving his friend a boost of confidence.

"I don't know," Iori sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you guys. What if I told Miyako and she hates me? Then she wouldn't be my friend anymore. I can't stand not having her around."

"Miyako's not like that," Takeru assured him.

"Yeah, she might bite your head off and beat you until we aren't able to recognize it's your body anymore," Daisuke joked as Iori began to look a bit pale.

"Daisuke! Shut up! You are not helping!" Hikari scolded pushing him into the snow. "Anyway, Iori. I'll talk to her only if you make sure that you will tell her soon, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Hikari. Thanks, Takeru. You have been most helpful," Iori smiled returning to that old cheerful childlike boy again.

"Come on. Let's play," Takeru said pulling at the boy's arm.

"Okay," he replied.

"I'm going to find Miyako. I think she left with Ken," Hikari said gathering her stuff and heading towards the doors.

Sitting in an empty classroom, Miyako giggled after Ken finished his presentation. Ken just frowned wondering what was wrong and how he was able to be so imperfect. Noticing his worries, Miyako just pointed at her friend. Ken looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Your presentation was flawless except that you never looked at me and you kept shifting your position. Look at where you are standing now," Miyako giggled.

The classroom was arranged so the desk would face the front white board in rows of five leading towards the back of the room. Miyako was sitting in the front row in the third seat right in the middle of the room. Originally Ken was standing in front of her but he managed to wonder towards the left side of the classroom six paces from where Miyako was sitting.

"Whoops," he smiled walking back to his original place.

"Is that what you wanted to show me because I think it would be much easier if you would have presented this in front of the others," Miyako smiled.

"No I have something else," he said placing his stuff to the side. "The reason why I didn't ask the others to come because I feel more comfortable with you."

"What did you say?" 

"Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself."

Known as the kid genius, Ken always had something that impressed the lavender haired girl. Being an intelligent girl herself, Miyako felt that her intelligence could never compare to his. There was something else that she couldn't put her mind to that interested her. Maybe it was his eyes but Iori had more amazing eyes than he did. Maybe because he was able to trust her so easily without them really knowing each other. Ken was always looking out for Miyako and helping her when the others weren't around. He was like her knight there to protect her from anything.

Just then the door burst open with Hikari standing in the door way looking stressed. Miyako stood from her seat worried about her best friend. She could already sense that something was wrong just by looking at her friend.

"Miyako, I need to talk to you," she said.

"Oh... but.." Miyako looked behind her at Ken taking out his project.

"It's okay. I can show you another time. Go with your friend. It looks like she needs you more than I do," Ken smiled not feeling the least bit disappointed.

"Thanks, Ken," Miyako smiled grabbing her stuff and disappearing behind the door with her best friend.

"There's always another day when I can tell you and each day I miss my opportunity, the more close I get to you," he sighed placing the carefully thought out Christmas gift he bought especially for Miyako.

Pulling her into the girl's bathroom, this was something no other boy should hear. This was only between Miyako and her. She couldn't dare let rumors spread around because Miyako was a good kid and inexperienced to handle rumors and even this. She turned to her friend about to repeat what she just heard outside but was stopped by the smile that was the reluctant to fade away. Smiling and humming a tune to herself, Miyako took out her brush from her backpack and started combing the stray strands of hair.

"Miyako, what are you smiling about?" Hikari asked in curiosity.

"Huh? I'm smiling? Oh, I don't know," she replied looking at herself in the mirror.

"Miyako! I have to talk to you about Iori."

"What about my little brother? Does he need his older sister?" Miyako giggled.

"I don't think he views you as an older sister."

"Nani? What are you talking about?"

"I don't think he views you as a friend either."

"Iori doesn't? But I knew him ever since we were in the third grade together!"

"That's the point. I'm afraid that since you have been together for a long time, he began to grow feelings towards you just the way Takeru and I grew feelings for each other."

"Wait! One confusion at a time! You like Takeru?"

"Hai..."

"That's a surprise and you are letting Daisuke continue you court you?"

"Well... I don't exactly want to hurt him.. Wait! This is about you not me!"

"Oh, sorry."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I only like him as my brother and nothing more. I don't want to hurt him. I care about him too much."

"Well, you better think about something fast because tomorrow you are going to Kyoto and I have a feeling he will tell you before you leave..."

Knowing her friend would want some time to be alone, Hikari left the bathroom to return to Daisuke and Takeru hoping they haven't killed each other yet. As she was leaving, she felt a heavy burden fell upon her. Maybe she was torturing Daisuke more than she was helping him. Miyako wasn't the only leaving tomorrow, Daisuke was also. Knowing what she had to do, Hikari had a feeling everybody was going to tell each other how they felt about each other tomorrow. Miyako stared at the mirror reflection her image letting a small smile escape her lips.

"Only if you weren't my reflection and there were two of us then one of us could have Iori and the other Ken..."

The snow seemed to never stop pouring as the clouds continued to decorate the town in a wintry white. Their walk to school was awfully quiet this morning. Miyako just hid her face deep inside her hood trying to avoid the snow and avoid talking to her best friend. Afraid about what was going to happen between them, Iori walked in silence agreeing the night before that Hikari was going to be present when he was going to reveal his secrets to Miyako. 

Not only Miyako and Iori were sharing a quiet moment, Daisuke always stopped by the Yagami residence early in the morning to walk a girl he was hoping to be his girlfriend. Ringing the doorbell, Daisuke bounced on the front steps being very hyper this morning.

"Ohayo!" Daisuke shouted as the door opened.

"Ohayo, Daisuke," Taichi sighed stepping to the side allowing the boy to enter shutting it after him.

Taichi was used to the boy stopping in every morning around breakfast time. He was used to it and yet annoyed. Hikari stepped out of her room disappointed to see her brother and her friend standing side to side. It made her think that Taichi had a twin. Taichi was much taller than Daisuke and more athletic. He was the star soccer player as Daisuke tries to follow his role model. Above his huge brown mop he calls hair, Taichi wore circler goggles better than the square ones on Daisuke's head. _Yep, they are just like twins._ Hikari thought shaking her head. _And that's why I can't like him because it would be like dating my brother. _She made a disgusted face grabbing her backpack and joining with Daisuke.

"Ohayo, Hikari-chan!" Daisuke smiled. "Ready to walk to school?"

"Hai," she replied.

They walked together onto the street towards the school only a few blocks away. Daisuke kept bouncing along while Hikari kept to her self with her head down wishing this day would be over with.

The first to arrive at school, Daisuke hopped to class to put his things away and leap to the field where he knew his soccer buddies would be waiting for him. Hikari just stood by the front gate not minding the snow falling on her head. She was waiting for Iori. He was her extra boost of confidence today that will make her able to confess to Daisuke.

"What's a pretty girl like do standing here with a worried look on your face and in the cold, too?" a familiar voice greeted her from the front gate.

"Ohayo, Takeru-kun," she smiled cheering up a bit just for him.

"Aw.. tell my why you are so sad, Hikari-chan?"

"Because I have a lot on my mind."

"Is it okay for me to know what you are thinking about?"

"Not right now."

"Okay. I'll just stand by here to keep you company. Boy, it is cold today."

"Takeru, hold me."

"Gladly."

Wrapping his arms around the heavenly girl, Takeru couldn't stop worrying about her. She was always so cheery and happy but now she looked like she had something of real importance on her mind keeping her from being herself. Hikari laid her head against her friend's chest hoping that being held in the arms of the boy she secreted loved would give her some kind of boost of confidence and warm her up from the blistering cold. For as long as Hikari could remember, Takeru was always there for her and she wanted it to be that way forever. 

Just like they planned, Iori finally arrived to school with Miyako behind him. Meeting up with her friend, Hikari couldn't let go of the strong arms that was always there to protect her. A bit disappointed in the new witness, Iori just sighed trying not to let it get to him. After all, Takeru already knew so there was no real danger but Takeru was making him worried or stronger. Iori didn't really know right now. He envied the way Takeru had Hikari in his arms wishing it could be him and Miyako together but it was giving him a little confidence.

"Okay, what is it that is so important that you couldn't tell me it on our way to school?" Miyako asked wanting to get it over with. 

Immediately Hikari knew this wasn't a good way to start this as Iori kept playing with his sleeves. From the girl's reaction in his arms, Takeru quickly understood what was going to happen and why Hikari was worrying so much but that was only the half of it.

"I think I have feelings for you Miyako," Iori mumbled.

"What kind of feelings?" Miyako asked in disbelief wishing this wasn't happening right now. 

Iori just closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "I like you Miyako and I want you to be my girlfriend!!"

Frozen in shock, nobody moved or said a word. Iori began to feel uneasy like she was already rejecting him, hating him but no, Miyako wasn't like that. She kindly placed an arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. Confused, Iori just blinked unable to say anything.

"I think it's sweet that you like me that way but I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't share the same feelings you have for me.." Miyako whispered.

"I kind of figured," Iori sighed. 

"Okay, enough of this sadness! It's almost Christmas and Miyako, you are going to Kyoto after school so just cheer up and try to cherish the time that we have left with each other!" Takeru smiled putting his arms around Miyako and Iori.

"That sounds like a great idea," Hikari smiled returning to her old self.

"Come on. They are selling hot chocolate in the cafeteria," Takeru smiled pushing his two friends in that direction.

Miyako and Iori just smiled at each other and walked together toward the cafeteria as if nothing went on between them. Takeru was about to join them when he noticed Hikari's smile wasn't the same one he was used to seeing.

"What's wrong, Hikari?" he asked putting his arm around his angel again.

"Oh, nothing. I'll tell you later," she replied snuggling up close to her friend.

"Okay, sure. Now let's get some hot chocolate before they drink it all without us..."

Being the last day of school, all the teachers suggested all students should meet in the cafeteria just to party for the rest of the day. Already seated in an empty table was Daisuke reserving five seats. With Hikari still in his arms, Takeru sat her down next to Daisuke still trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Noticing how close Hikari was to Takeru, Daisuke hid his anger in his warm cup of hot chocolate. Joining soon after, was Iori and Miyako with their own warm drinks. They were smiling and laughing just the way they usually did.

"So are you going to get me something back from Kyoto?" Iori asked sipping at his drink.

"Sure," Miyako smiled.

"Hey, has anybody seen Ken?" Daisuke asked looking around the room.

"I haven't," Takeru answered with Hikari nodding her head in agreement.

Standing above them, Ken smiled as everybody gasped. Miyako couldn't help it but smile once again the way she was smiling yesterday. Hikari noticed this and sighed knowing this would be a problem for Iori. Luckily, she told Miyako in advance to never tell Iori that she liked somebody else because it would break his heart. 

"Hey guys," Ken greeted looking directly at Miyako.

"Dude! We were just talking about you. Come join us!" Daisuke laughed pointing to the empty seat next to Miyako.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm not going to be here for long. Miyako, can I see you for a minute?"

"Uh, sure," she stuttered not knowing what surprise Ken had for her now. 

"I'm only borrowing her for a minute," he said taking Miyako away.

Iori didn't seem bothered right now as he played with the gift Miyako gave him for Christmas earlier while they were walking to school. Hikari gripped Takeru's hand in worriment. Takeru quickly caught on and tried to keep his eyes on the two that just left while Daisuke still kept his same hyper personality not having a clue about what was happening around him. 

Leading Miyako to a corner isolated from the other students running around the cafeteria, Ken dug through his huge backpack trying to find the precious item he wanted to show Miyako. Giggling a bit, Miyako didn't know why she was acting so happy and perky right now right after something really big just happened to her this morning. Taking out of his backpack, Ken had the biggest present in his hands offering it to the beautiful and intelligent girl.

"Ken, uh.. what's this?" Miyako asked almost speechless because none of her other friends went out of their way this year to buy her a Christmas present.

"Open it. It's a little something I bought for you for Christmas. Since you are leaving today, I thought it was best to give it to you today instead of meeting up in the park the day before Christmas with the others," Ken explained smiling hoping he got the perfect gift for the girl.

Ripping away the wrapping, Miyako didn't know what to suspect. She only knew the boy for three months and he was kind enough to give her a Christmas present. He even knew that she was leaving this afternoon. How? She didn't know. She just knew that she was very excited and felt very loved and appreciated. 

"Ken... you didn't have to..." she gasped holding the gift in her hands.

"But I wanted to," he answered glad to see that she loved it.

Miyako held the crystal item up in the light admiring the many colors it had reflecting in the light. She couldn't put down the beautiful crystal dove. How did Ken knew that she loves birds? Taking her hands into his, Ken smiled making sure she was looking at him when he was going to tell her why he has been wanting to be with her. 

"Miya-chan," he smiled trying to get her attention.

"Ken..." she mumbled looking into those blue eyes trying to read his emotions, his soul.

"I just wanted to let you know that I like you, more than a friend. I just only hope that you share the same feelings I have for you."

"Oh, Ken. I like you, too. I have just been really shy to ever tell you. I knew from the first day I saw you, there was something special about you."

"I'm glad that you feel the same way that I do."

Excited knowing that the girl he has a crush on likes him back, Ken kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush a deep red. He took her hand and held it tight not ever wanting to let go.

"When you leave, I'm going to miss you a lot," he whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to miss you, too. I don't know how I could spend two weeks away from you."

"Just hurry back to me."

"I will... oh.. but..."

"What? A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be stressed. What is it? I noticed you were very serious this morning."

"Iori... Iori, he likes me, too and I don't want to break his heart."

"But he has to know."

"I know... but he's young and I don't think he can handle it. Just for a while, could you keep this secret, please Ken-chan?" 

"Sure, anything for you. You should get back to your friends. They might suspect something."

"Thank you, Ken."

Grabbing her stuff and the beautiful gift, Miyako held on to Ken's hand as long as she could before leaving him. Not wanting to let go of her either, Ken placed another gentle kiss on her cheek knowing that a kiss on her lips might cause her more problems to worry about. He just wanted his Miyako to be happy. 

Returning back to her group of friends, Hikari noticed that Miyako had a more cheerful and loving smile than before. Trying to beat a school record, Iori stared at his watch as Daisuke was trying to see how many milk cartons he could chug in a minute. Takeru just looked at him in disgust. Seeing this in her home before, Hikari was used to it and was more interested in her best friend's new smile and crystal dove in her hand. 

"Uh, Miyako, I think it's time for you to go," Iori said never taking his eyes off his watch.

"Inoue Miyako, your mother is here to see you," a teacher said approaching the table and looking at Daisuke with disgust. 

"Hai. Good bye, everybody!" Miyako waved following the teacher's lead towards the front doors where her mother was waiting for her. 

Watching her friend leave, Hikari heard a faint beeping from her backpack. Looking at her cell phone, Hikari read the texted messaged from her leaving friend. Takeru peeked over in curiosity. 

__

Hikari-chan,

I'll tell you about it later over the Internet. I think I'm in love...

You friend,

Miya

Putting her cell phone away, Hikari smiled happy for the good things happening in her friend's life. Although Iori would be a problem, she pushed the thought away knowing that Miyako would want some time to think about it and her vacation in Kyoto would help her relieve her stress. If only she was able to follow in her friend's example and take a vacation far away. Takeru squeezed Hikari in his arms feeling that she was thinking too hard again but Hikari had to think. Now it was her turn to relieve the heavy burden on her shoulders. 

"Look at that! 10 milk cartons in a minute!" Daisuke shouted crushing an empty milk carton.

"Uh.. yeah.. impressive," Iori said wondering why nobody considered Daisuke the young one instead of him because Daisuke was more immature than him.

"Motomiya Daisuke! Your parents are here and please don't ever drink that many milk cartons in a minute ever again. You are going to make me lose my lunch," the teacher said approaching them to collect the mischievous boy she was glad to get rid of. 

"Well, see ya guys!" Daisuke smiled taking his backpack and leaping from his chair.

"Daisuke! Wait!" Hikari called out to him.

"Yeah, Hikari-chan?"

"Oh, never mind. Your parents are probably waiting for you right now."

"See ya later. I'm free!" 

Daisuke bounced out of the cafeteria to enjoy an early break away from the teachers and books. Iori looked up at the teachers almost believing they were cheering because of Daisuke leaving. Hikari just sighed and sunk back against Takeru again making her smile disappear once more. 

"What's wrong, Hikari?" Takeru asked again rubbing her shoulder hoping she would finally be able to tell him what was troubling her.

"Yeah, Hikari. Daijobu?" Iori asked being concerned.

"I never had the chance to tell Daisuke that I finally made my decision about which boy I picked," Hikari sighed trying to get as close to Takeru as possible. "I choose you, Takeru. I like you a lot and I'm sorry it took me this long for me to recognize it."

"You don't know how much this means to me, Hikari-chan, but you are still upset..."

"I don't want to hurt Daisuke. He's a great friend but I'm afraid of breaking his heart. It is going to be so hard for me to tell him that I like you and only think of him as my brother," she sighed.

"Cheer up, Hikari. I'm sure he would understand. And he does closely resemble your brother," Iori smiled trying to make that wonderful smile appear on his friend's face. 

"Thank you, guys," she smiled.

"See? There's the smile I miss and love. You would just have to wait until you have another chance. Now stop sulking and celebrate with your new boyfriend. It's Christmas!"

Takeru was right making Hikari able to forget about her worries and cheer up again. It was Christmas and it was almost time for winter break where she could sort out her troubles and Daisuke wouldn't be back until Christmas Eve. She had plenty of time to tell him how she truly feels if she has the same courage that her brother possessed. 

Author's note: I haven't wrote in a long time and I kind of forgot how to write... ^^; I hope you enjoy this fanfic. This is actually based on something that I have to deal with. I left it open so I could write more later. Where it ended is where my school life kind of ended. Uh, okay there's more fiction in here than fact especially for Hikari's part because I just added that in. It was supposed to just be Miyako and her problems but it kind of turned into a Takari, ne? Please Review. Should I continue? o.o; 


End file.
